DE 102 19 600 B4 discloses a tool carrier for stationary or rotating tools with a collet holder made on the tool carrier for a collet for clamping the tool shaft from the tool side. The collet holder has a conical hole for holding the collet and a coaxial thread assigned to the hole for holding the clamping nut. A precision finish-machined first flat surface is assigned to a conical hole, and extends at a right angle to the axis of the hole on the tool carrier means. Fastening means on the tool carrier for a tool clamping insert is inserted into the conical hole with a conical holding pin instead of a collet. The fastening means is accessible exclusively from the tool side.
The known solution results in a tool carrier with an axially very short collet holder designed so that in an extremely small area also other tool holders such as a collet can be used. For the actual tool clamping process, in the known solution, in addition to the spindle insert and the adapter, a clamping nut for the tool can be fixed with the fastening means from the tool side, so that a corresponding diversity of parts is necessary for implementing the known solution.
DE 299 13 650 U1 discloses a generic tool clamping device with a spindle insert and an adapter between the spindle insert and the toolholder. The adapter can be pushed axially into the spindle insert and can be attached to it by at least one screw as the fastening means. The adapter in its front area has at least one groove extending in the longitudinal direction and opening on its end into a recess running transversely to it, and can be inserted into the spindle insert by the adapter via at least one screw tip of the fastening means projecting into the interior of the spindle insert. By subsequent twisting of the adapter, the screw tip of the fastening means projects into the recess and, in this way, secures the adapter against falling out of the spindle insert. In this known generic solution, the adapter is held solely in the spindle insert via the contact forces of the respective screw fastening means. This arrangement leads in the axial direction to a corresponding large tool clamping device. Especially for impact-like application of force to the machining tool with application of a high torque to the adapter with the tool, unwanted relative motion between the adapter and tool insert is possible in the form of a slipping or sliding process which releases the connection.